


the kids aren't alright

by alienbabe (molotovgirl)



Series: we were doomed from the start (or at least that's what you told me) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, High School, Sex, Teen Angst, dangerous codependency, suffering + fistfights, unhealthy relationships!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovgirl/pseuds/alienbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More high school angst featuring your favorite duo and .5 times more Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids aren't alright

I.

He always smells like cigarette smoke and weed and cheap drugstore cologne that he wears way too much of but Rey doesn't tell him that, she just holds him tight by the front of his jacket when they're done kissing and breathes him in. He acts tough, coming home with bloody knuckles and yellow detention slips from hall monitors, shoulders always hunched against the world. But Rey takes him apart bit by bit in his attic bedroom, with only the too-low ceilings and the Good Charlotte posters as witnesses. He always fucks her gently, whispering his fingers across her skin, and they carefully avoid each other's scars. Sex with Kylo doesn't make her feel used or dirty, not even when he holds her down hard and fucks her with his hands around her neck. Afterwards he always presses kisses against her jaw and forehead and he strokes her hair.  _You're perfect_ , he says, voice low and reverent, and she believes him. 

 

II. 

He gets into fights after school, scrapping behind the gymnasium or the convenience store with punks––kids from the  _wrong side of the tracks_ , kids like Rey. He comes home with scraped-up knuckles and bloody noses and Rey cleans and bandages them while he sits sullen on the side of the bathtub. He's not a half-bad fighter, she's seen him kick a fair amount of ass, and Rey wonders why he does it at all. Later she listens from her bedroom window as Kylo and his father engage in a passionate shouting match. Kylo shouts  _you don't give a fuck about me! No one does!_ and his dad yells  _damnit son let us help you_ and there is the sound of something shattering and then silence. The next day Kylo has a black eye but he won't tell her where he got it. 

 

III.

They make half-hearted plans about getting out of town together, sprawled on the thin carpet in his bedroom. Fall Out Boy is playing over the stereo, low and full of static. Sometimes Kylo sings along, and she catches him staring at her as he mouths the lyrics. She pictures them driving into the night, holding hands over the center console, the highway lights blurring into a roadmap of stars. Rey's run away from home more times than she can count. With him, she tells herself, she wouldn't look back. 

 

IV. 

He tells her that he doesn't believe in happy endings. They're lying in bed together, summer sweat drying sticky on their tangle of limbs. Rey says  _I guess you never know until it happens to you._ Kylo looks over at her, cards a finger through her damp hair.  _Maybe,_ he says. Despite his intense cynicism, he never disagrees with her optimistic philosophies. He calls her his sunshine, tells Rey he wouldn't last a day without her. He asks  _we need each other, don't we?_ and she's not sure if it's a question so much as it is a statement. One day he tells her  _I'd give you the world if I could._

 

V. 

He asks her what she thinks happen after death. She says she doesn't know, but she hopes it's nice. He says  _I think it's just all over_ and Rey hates the thought of more nothingness so she tells him that she thinks your soul keeps going, maybe finds other souls, the ones of people you've loved.  _Oh_ , says Kylo and then:  _do you think we'll find each other?_ Rey hopes so. 

 

 


End file.
